The present invention relates to an apparatus for storing and displaying stored media and, particularly, to a wall-mounted compact disc display apparatus for storing compact discs located within compact disc containers and for displaying artwork and other information regarding a compact disc located behind a hinged front cover of the compact disc container. The apparatus utilizes hook-and-loop fastening means to selectively and arrangeably mount compact disc containers thereon and includes frame members adapted to surround each compact disc container and having grooves to provide space for a compact disc user's fingers when opening the front cover of a compact disc container, removing a compact disc and removing a compact disc container from the apparatus.
Compact discs have replaced phonograph records as the preferred medium for audio recording. Therefore, the number of users of compact discs has continued to increase, resulting in a need for devices to conveniently store compact discs, to make the discs readily accessible and to display cover information and artwork.
Storage and display devices and techniques utilized for phonograph records are not readily suitable for compact discs or other types of media stored in relatively small, rectangular plastic containers, such as audio and video cassettes, primarily because such compact discs and similar media are stored within plastic containers rather than larger, thin, cardboard record sleeves. A compact disc container is usually made from clear plastic and has a hinged front cover. The inner portion of the front cover typically includes a slot at the top and bottom edges thereof adapted to hold a folded or unfolded slip or sheet of paper against the cover's inner surface. Artwork, title, artist and other identifying information of the compact disc are usually printed on a front side of such a slip of paper, allowing a user to view the artwork and identify the compact disc through the clear plastic container cover and requiring a user to slide the slip of paper from behind the cover, remove the paper from the container and possibly unfold the paper to read detailed information regarding the disc's contents.
Because compact discs and cover information sheets must be removed from the front of the compact disc container and cannot be slidingly removed from the side of the cover like a record phonograph, stacking of compact disc containers is not as advantageous as stacking cardboard album covers. Furthermore, unlike a traditional cardboard album cover, identification of the compact disc is not always placed on the side of the container. Therefore, if compact discs are stored vertically and stacked adjacent to each other, a user may not be able to readily identify even basic information regarding the discs.
A compact disc is substantially smaller than an album and is housed in a container that is smaller in length and height but slightly greater in width than an album cover. Because of the smaller size and greater durability of compact discs, portable and vehicle-installed compact disc players are popular. Therefore, a compact disc storage apparatus that allows for either quick removal and replacement of the compact disc alone, when a compact disc player is nearby, or the like quick removal and replacement of container and disc together for transport, is preferable.
Prior art compact disc storage apparatus have included devices for stacking compact disc containers adjacent to each other similar to cardboard album covers, but placing each container in a separate pivotable member, permitting each disc container to be pivoted forward, bringing each successive front cover into view. Although such a device allows for generally compact storage of the discs, the artwork under each disc container cover is not always in view and the container must be completely removed from the device to remove either the compact disc or the information located behind the front cover.
Compact disc container features, such as the smaller size of the container and plastic construction providing greater stability and hinged front cover, create options for storage and display not possible with cardboard album covers. The apparatus of the present invention takes advantage of such features.